Unforgettable, that's what you are
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Rachel and Rory are neighbors and best friends for the last four years. Single, Rich, famous and doing well in their chosen careers. They throw an icebreaker party in hopes to reconnect with their friends and make new ones? will love finally find them?
1. Chapter One

"**Unforgettable, that's what you are"**

"_Rory I'd like you to meet my fiancée!_" Alisha Waverly jumped up and down excitedly. She hadn't seen her friend since she had left the campaign trail almost four years ago.

"_Which is he Lish?_ Which is that dashing man, who has stolen your heart and finally helped you settled down?" she asked her friend curiously, looking among the trail of suitor's down the stairs.

"_His that handsome blond over there!_" her friend pointed to a frame that had already made her jaw drop.

'_O-M-G_!' she gawked at her ex-partner, and her old friend's new fiancée.

"_Lo-gie! Lo-gie!_" she ushered him over excitedly, he ran up the stairs excited to see his fiancée.

"_Hey babe, where's the fire?_" he took her in his arms and kissed the breath out of her. "_I miss you_…" she watched him whispered into her ear.

"_Well look who I bumped into!_?" she said with utter excitement. "_My really great friend, Lorelai Gilmore. We were in the campaign trail together four years ago_" she said with pride of introducing her friend to her fiancée.

"_Yes, nice to me… uh what did you say?_" he asked his fiancée dumbfounded.

"_Well she goes by Ror… hey were did she run off to?_" she asked him in wonderment, scanning the room, and seeing that her friend had disappeared.

Logan looked abashed, and tried to recover from the shock of seeing his ex-partner. She had been the love of his life, and he had literally been a broken man, until Alisha Waverly had woken his heart up again, and he had fallen in love with the brown haired, blue eyed woman.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have no idea who I was almost introduced to<em>" she said with shocked embarrassment.

'_Almost?_' Paris said questioningly. '_Ror' you aren't making any sense. Calm down_' she tried to reassure her friend, knowing if she let her continue, the babbling would go on and on, and she still wouldn't be any closer to finding out who was making her freak out in such a way.

"_Yes ALMOST!_" she yelled in frustration, like Paris wasn't listening or something.

'_Roll back a notch Ror', who did you almost get introduced to?_' she asked patiently, trying to reel in her friend.

"_Huntzberger! That's who!_" she puffed into the phone, still running down the five blocks to her apartment.

'_Are you running Ror'? And more importantly, where is your car?_' she asked which such amazement, because Gilmores don't do any kind of sport.

"_Oh crap!_" she yelled into the sky. "_I just broke my new LOU! Argg! This is not my night!_" she yelled into the night air. "_Call you later Paris!_" she closed her phone, and slipped it into her clutch, took her shoes off and kept running the three more blocks it took her to get home.

She realised that she liked running. It kind of gave her an exuberant feeling, took a lot of weight of her shoulders. She found that her legs felt very fluid and it wasn't taxing as it had use to feel when she was eating so unhealthily all those years ago.

She reached her apartment in no time, and the bell hop looked at her questioningly.

"_What happened to you shoes? Where is your car? I'll pick it up later for you?_" he asked her questioningly, which she just nodded and handed him the keys.

"_Thanks so much Frankie! I couldn't go back there!_" was all she managed to say, before walking to the elevator and pressing the button which would take her to her apartment.

"_OMG, Rory, was happened?_" her next door neighbour was on her way out, looking fantastic in her running gear.

"_YOU would not believe Rach! I tell you, you WOULD NOT believe_!" she said to her friend, as she usher her into her apartment and closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"_What happened tonight Ror'?_" her friend asked her with deep concern.

"I nearly got re-introduced to the man who I almost married!" she said with shock.

"Wow that IS heavy!" she said with equal shock. "So what did you mean by ALMOST?" she asked her curiously, going to the fridge and getting out one of her $600, Chateau Valandraud Saint-Emilion 1995, which she knew Rory would appreciate greatly.

"OMG, are you sure Rach? Your father sent you this down last month" she asked as she watched her friend cradling the wine in one hand, and looking for a cork screw with the other.

"I think _**this **_is a special occasion don't you think? This will lighten you up just a touch" she said with hope. They have been neighbours since she had left the campaign trail four years ago.

"I kinda ran out, while they were sucking face" she drew her face to her hands, shaking her head side to side.

"I think I would have run too if that had happened to me. It's a natural thing to want to bolt at something like that" she rationalised to her friend, reaching up to grab to goblets of glasses, and pouring them each a glass, and bringing the two goblets to the lounge room.

Rachel turned on the television for background noise, and the news came on then. Picturing the lovely couple she had just run out on. She groaned out loud, which brought Rachel to view the screen, and nodded her head at her in sympathy.

"Well you'll just have to show the world that you can do this"

"You are right Rachel!" she said sculling her goblet of wine. "Starting tomorrow you are going to see a completely new Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" she stood up and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and said her goodnight, and closed the door behind her. She marched into her apartment, and walked into her wardrobe and grabbed another pair of black pumps from her closet, and put them on her feet.

* * *

><p>She walked went down the elevator, just as Frankie arrived with her car keys.<p>

"Hey Rory, glad to see you are feeling better" he smiled down at the young lady.

"Sure am, Frankie! Thanks for getting my car! I owe you one!" she kissed the middled aged man on the cheek and went down to the garage and found her car nicely parked in her parking spot.

'She was going to head to head with Logan, she had nothing to be embarrassed about did she?' she stopped her car, and let the valet park her car again questioningly, she just smiled back and walked back up the stairs with pride.

"Rory, where have you been? People have been asking about you?" Alena Grover asked her questioningly.

"Oh I had to go get something" she smiled at her friend. "So what have I missed Ale?" she was guided around the room, reconnecting and being introduced to everyone that was there. They heard glasses being hit around the room, making light that someone had important news that they wanted to share with the room.

"Hello everyone! We have an announcement to make, as you probably already heard on the news, we have just become engaged, and would like to formally invite you all to our joyous occasions, so expect your invites in the mail in the next couple of weeks" Logan told the entire room, sounding so proud, holding an arm around his new fiancée, who equally beamed as well.

She cocked her head to the side, as a big lump took away her voice, and she tried to act the best way she could. They were headed in her direction, Lish, was not going to let her out of her sight this time. She regretted coming back to the party now.

* * *

><p>"Rory, there you are. We lost you back there, what happened?" her friend enquired curiously, placing a hand on her arm, like she was making sure she wasn't going to escape this time.<p>

"Rory, this is my fiancée, Logan Huntzberger. Logie, this is the lady I was talking about, Lorelai Gilmore" she said excitedly, turning Rory around to face Logan.

"Congratulations to you both Alisha. You look like a dashing couple" she praised them both, Lish looked like she was going to burst in all the colours of the rainbow, and Logan was trying to hide his awkwardness, with being 'introduced' to his ex-partner.

"Thank you, Rory. We appreciate it" Lish spoke for the both of them. Rory wasn't quite sure how to address the situation, so she just remained quiet, and nodded her head, so very glad when her phone started to ring.

"Excuse me Lish, I need to take this call" with that she walked away from the awkward situation and headed for somewhere quiet to speak.

* * *

><p>"OMG, thank you Paris!" she said with such gladness, she paced the grounds outside uncomfortably, wishing a portal would open up and swallowed her whole, and transports her to her apartment.<p>

'What's the matter Ror?' she asked with deep concern. 'Spill it Gilmore' she demanded her friend.

"You just rescued me from an awkward moment with an older friend from the campaign trail, who had Logan Huntzberger as her new fiancée" I almost yelled, and then tried to control myself.

'What? No way Gilmore. You're yanking my chain now aren't you?' she said an incredulous voice. Rory heard Doyle at the background asking what was wrong with her. 'Nothing Doyle I'll FYI you later' she whispered to her husband. 'Sorry about that Ror. Doyle's being a pain again' she dismissed him lightly.

"It's all over the news! They announced it ten minutes ago. It was so awkward I fled, but when I reached home, a friend of mine, told me to get back out there so to speak…" she explained to her friend.

"Rory… can we talk…?" Logan asked her from behind.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

"Rory… can we talk…?" Logan asked her from behind. She slowly turned around, hoping that she heard wrong. But there he was, standing tall, with a sad look in his eyes.

"What do you want Logan?" she asked him in annoyance. "Can't you see that I am on the phone…"

"To Paris? I heard you say her name before you stepped out here…" he looked spaced out, like he had been hit in the stomach.

"Yes to Paris. Go back To Lish Logan!" she started to hyperventilate a little. "Paris… yes you heard him huh? Okay speak to you soon!" she said to her friend.

'Okay Ror, good luck' her friend egged on her confidence, shutting off her phone and slipping it into her bag.

"You left here, I saw you make way to the exit… why did you come back?" he asked her softly, looking her right in the eyes.

"I seriously don't know Logan, I guess I thought I could be woman enough, and show you that I have moved on…" she stopped at midsentence.

"Which you clearly haven't" he insinuated for her, mirroring his own feelings out aloud.

"I have moved on Logan, but the moment I saw your face… it brought all the memories back for me again. I- I didn't expect you to be attached to Lish Waverly. And her fiancée be at that?" she pointed out to him

"I didn't think I would see you ever again, to be honest with you… I really moved on when I met Alisha two years ago. She opened my heart to love again… You broke my heart Rory!"

"And you didn't toss my away just like that?" she questioned him, eyes turning teary with anger.

"You didn't want to marry me…"

"I didn't say I didn't want to marry you Logan. I just didn't want to marry you when you wanted us to… there's a big difference there Logan!" she turned to walk passed him, but his quick reflexes pulled her back to him.

"You're not walking away that easily Rory…"

"Funny choice of words there Logan! And don't touch me again!" and with that she pulled her arms from his grasp, more like he let her go, letting her words hit him in just the right spot. He felt gutted all over again.

* * *

><p>Rachel tossed around in bed, wondering how her friend was doing. It was really bring up some memories of her past relationships in her life. She realised that she hadn't had that many relationships. She had dated Finn and Noah on and off for several years during high school, had a brief fling with Jesse, who had first broke her heart by cracking an egg on her head all those years ago. And she wondered where they were in their lives now.<p>

She even thought about Mike and Tina if they were married or not. Or if Santana and Brittany had finally gotten their acts together and become partners. She wondered if Mercedes and Sam was still an item or not, now that union was just weird, also about her best friends, Kurt and Blaine that she saw once and a while because they lived in New York as well.

A text message sounded on her side table draw, where she usually kept her phone.

_'Can we meet up?' the message asked her._

_'When?' she asked, not wanting to have her hopes dashed again_

_'Sometime tomorrow?' the message was quickly texted back_

_'We'll see' she simply wrote_

_'Please' the message begged in return_

_'Okay' she crumbled again_

_'Usual spot?' he had her in the palm of her hands again_

_'Yes'_

She threw her eyes open again; she wanted to throw an icebreaker party, and have a sort of reunion with her old club mates and see if they would respond. Maybe she could enlist the help of Rory to make things interesting enough? Interesting? She would ask her friend tomorrow, she thought to herself, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Logan closed his eyes, and did his best to regain his composure, but he was finding it very taxing at the moment. Rory had already been gone for ten minutes, and he still couldn't shake their conversation. He didn't want to start question himself again, not when he was so close to finding true happiness with Alisha.<p>

He didn't know what he was going to tell Alisha for his change in stance. He hated lying to her about things. He would have to fake a head ache of some sort, blame it on too many wines maybe? Luck Oliver had driven them into town tonight, he couldn't imagine having to drive home tonight, and he couldn't possibly show Alisha a weak version of himself, he couldn't permit it.

"Logie, are you okay? I've been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes, I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine…" she looked him over and saw that he looked rather shaken and passed it over for him having too many drinks.

"Oliver, can you please bring the car around? Okay thank you. Logan I've asked Oliver to meet us outside. Let us make our way out of her, and shall apologize really quick as we walk passed people shall we?" she was learning very fast on how society worked.

"Sure babe, thank you for looking after me like this…" and they headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>Rory parked her car, and walked toward the elevator, thinking about all that had passed between Logan and her just now. She knew that she would be receiving an invitation to their wedding soon, and she knew she had to have a pretty good explanation to why she couldn't attend; it was something she really didn't want to deal with right now.<p>

Her hand bag vibrated as the elevator door pinged to her floor. An unknown number was displayed.

'_I miss you Ace_' it simply read.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! You guys rock! Hope you like the next chapter! Cheers! Rose X

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but I've heard a rumour that a lot of people wished they did ;) ehehe

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

She closed her eyes and let the hot water scald her pale white skin, turning red and burning like crazy. What was she doing with herself? She was falling into the aimless trap of what? Reuniting with Logan after he broke her heart, and never heard from him again till now? Happily engaged to an old friend of hers? What was she to do? How could she even entertain the idea? How could he drop down to his level and even considering on cheating with him? She went that path already, and she broken Dean and Lindsay up! She needed a drink and fast!

She turned off the hot water, and put her robe on, and heading out to her bedroom. Happy to hear the doorbell ring, and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Midday already?

"Hold on a minute!" she told the person on the other end of the door. She eyes the peep hole, and was relieved to see the small brown eyes brunette.

"Rachel!" she hugged her best friend to her tightly, needing to feel arms that cared for her deeply.

"OMG, your skin Rory!" she eyed her friends skin. Her face and arms looked like it was on fire, it must off really hurt.

"Oh it's nothing!" she dismisses, and walks to her bedroom to get changed, before her friend tried to get the truth out of her reckless stupidity or scalding herself on purpose.

* * *

><p>"So how did last night go?"<p>

"It was… well how do I put it? I had a confrontation with Logan…"

"Where was his fiancée when all this took place?"

"We were on the balcony, Paris had rang me to see how things were going"

"Yeah? How is the woman?"

"She's doing great! But OMG Rach! Logan… we talked about him asking me to marry him all those years ago. And he said that I didn't want to marry him. And I said that I did, just not when he wanted. Then I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me. And he said for me not to walk away. And I said 'funny choice of words' and I walked off. Leaving him as stunned as a mullet"

"OMG are you okay? How are you feeling" she asked her with such concern through her voice.

"I'm doing okay" she lied, glad that she was still in the other room. "But then I had just arrived home, and was about to enter the elevator, when I received a message off him, saying that he missed me. I haven't replied! I don't think I will!"

"What a creep! His like engaged to be married to Alisha Waverly! And come to think of it… she looks slightly similar to you" she pointed out to her. "Brown hair, blue eyes, same kind of body type… looks to me that he found a replacement"

* * *

><p>"Oh God! I need a drink! Got any more Chateau?" Rory re-enters the room, finding Rachel lying on the couch comfortably, looking out the window.<p>

"Another bottle! I drained the other one after you left!"

"OMG why? Is something wrong? Here I am detailing my horrible night, and you are going through something as well!" she apologised to her friend.

"I got a message from _him_ last night! He wants to meet sometime today, at the usual place!"

"Oh No! Don't let him bring you back into the trap!" Rory gasped at her friend.

"I think we need to take this conversation **back** to my place!" Rachel eyed the door, pulling Rory to the door.

"Great idea! Chateau my friend!" she called out as they closed the door to Rory's apartment and opened Rachel's one.

"Yes our dear friend, come grace us with your presence!" they both laughed, while Rachel grabbed the bottle out of the fridge, and Rory grabbed two goblets from the cupboard.

"Great team work sister!" Both women held their hands for a high-fived and falling on the couch in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p>"So <em>what<em>are we going to do? We are young hot, beautiful, twenty something's, who are working our dream jobs, fantastic apartments in NEW YORK CITY of all places, got loads of money to burn! And we are here, moping about our ex-boyfriends, who want to mess around with us again?"

"God you kinda make us sound pathetic Rory!"

"We are single babes! Successful single females! We should own it!" she said with such confidence in her voice!

"Cheer's to 'owning it'!" the two woman clanked their goblet's and took a big drink out of it.

"Well also while I was in bed, I was thinking of having an icebreaker party! Invite everyone we know, and make a night of it? What do you think?"

"I think that is a fantastic idea! But where will we have it?"

"Well I was thinking, hire a hall! Between us we could fill an entire hall with everyone we know!"

"Yes… Yes! Brilliant plan Rach!" the two woman clinked their glasses again, draining their drinks completely, and pouring some more.

They spent the week inviting everyone in their phonebooks, mobiles, email, Facebook, co-workers, web pages. Everything they could think of. Rachel booked the hall, while Rory organised the catering and drinks of all kinds. It was going to be a fabulous night!

* * *

><p>Question to anyone that wants to have an opinion on chapter five?<p>

Two questions I put two you all:

Who should Rachel and Rory end up with?

(DEF not Logan, his out, but there will be interaction between the two.)

Who should Rachel's ex, that has been texting her?


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Just a filler chapter I think. Nothing so grand ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Unforgettable That's What You Are"<span>**

** Chapter Five**

"So everyone in glee club is coming!" Rachel squealed with delight, jumping up and down with Rory, forcing her to jump as well or risk falling over.

"The cast has agree to come, and most of the people I have invited"

"Glad to see you so happy hon'! And I have some news too! Everyone I know from Yale is coming, and I even managed to find some old friends from my Hartford days!" she said with the same delight now, making them jump up and down too.

"Sounds like the party is going just as planned!" Rachel said with excitement, "And I have a friend who is just starting out in the music industry that I can ask to play tonight as well, what do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds like a really good idea, live music and a band sounds just perfect, and maybe the glee club might want to sing as well, so we can also make it like a karaoke night as well? I am hoping to hear you belt out some tunes as well!" Rory looked at her with excitement, loving to hear her friend perform on stage.

"So catering will be done by a good friend of mine from my glee days, she owns her own bakery now"

"You mean Britney Abrams? That's incredible! I love her food! She makes the best cakes in New York! She has won several awards already! I did an article on her"

"Yes I read that piece. It hangs in her bakery. It was really good!" Rachel complimented her best friend.

"I didn't know you read my work!"

"You know I do! Stop being so modest!"

"So anyhow I have to finish my article at six tomorrow night, and then I will be able to help you out by six-thirty by the latest"

"My last performance finishes at seven-thirty" she frowns at her friend, "So I won't get be at the Ritz till eight!"

"Okay that'll be okay, just means I will have to make sure everything will be ship shape for eight-thirty then? And I'm pretty sure people won't start arriving till after nine any way" Rory reassured her friend.

* * *

><p>Rachel sang the final notes to her scene.<p>

She smiled at everyone with relief. It was one of the hardest performances she has ever done in her life. She looked on as Brook shields and Roger Rees ended the show with a kiss.

A thunder of applause broke through the theatre, as a standing ovation over took the place. Hundreds of clapping hands and whistle of appreciation as the cast went back on stage to bow and curtsey for the audience.

"See you at the Ritz" Rachel told her cast, who all said they would see her there as well.

"There's a beautiful bouquet of flowers waiting for you in your dressing room Rach, it doesn't look like the usual fan felt kind" the art director, Stephaney Lander's asked her with a smile.

"Thanks for the heads up Step" she hugged her friend lightly, "will you becoming tonight?"

"I met a man the other night. He is famous as well, but I don't know if I am ready to show him to the world yet…" She said with the reluctance.

"Oh come on Step. Bring him along as well. I'm sure he'll know someone at the party. If he is famous as you say he is, I'm sure he'll be revolving around the same circles."

"Well I'll speak with him about it and see how he feels okay?" she compromised with her

"Okay fair enough. It's eight-thirty at the Ritz… be there or be square" she said with a laugh.

She watched her friend walk in the opposite direction towards the exit.

* * *

><p>She headed for her dressing room and was very curious about the bouquet of flowers. It sat in a colour array of beautiful flowers. She walked over to it, and smelt how beautiful it was. It was definitely the expensive type. The kind that you buy to impress someone very special, she looked for the usual white card and saw none. That was definitely odd.<p>

She changed into the dress that Kurt had designed for especially for her.

It had arrived while she was on stage. Neatly written on one of his place cards; 

_Kill it out there tonight!_ _  
>Hope U like the dress &amp; the matching shoes.<em>

_U will look absolutely Fab in it!_

_CU later!_ _LU! - K XXX_

_P.S I am bringing someone special tonight._

She laughed at her friend's cryptic message. He always loved to shock her. It was nothing special, just a usual him.

She looked in awe as; she looked over at her dress. He had definitely out done himself this time! The dress was amazing! She carefully put on the delicate piece of couture, and fixed her hair accordingly.

She felt so fortunate to have a career that she loved, sold out performances, a fabulous cast, friends and family that love her very much, an apartment to die for, and she was living in the most amazing city ever!

She just had to iron out the final details of her perfect life. Find a man that would love her just the way she was meant to be loved.

* * *

><p>Rory's felt so flustered fixing up the final touches to her article. Everything was going according as planned. The Ritz had confirmed the arrangements they had wanted, the beverage and condiments had arrived and ready to dispatched, everything was going to according as planned.<p>

BUT one thing she had forgotten to organise! She had forgotten all about the outfit she was going to wear tonight! She panics, as she knew that it was too late to ask someone to bring her something.

"Rory this arrived for you a few minutes ago" her assistant, Angela Tenner told her, holding a bag out for her.

It was a black garment bag and white shoe box. "I didn't order anything" she said flabbergasted, and took the garment back, and shoe box.

"Well someone is thinking about you" she said with a smile and left the room.

"Thanks Ang" she yelled out to her assistant.

"No worries Rory" she came back into the room, hand bag in hand. "Will you be needing me for anything else? I wanted to get ready for the party"

"No it's fine. Thank you Ang. See you later" she other girl nodded her head and waved goodbye to her.

* * *

><p>Rory eyed the bag, opening it to reveal a beautiful blue turquoise dress. She wondered who could have sent her such an exquisite dress. She glanced at the tag and saw the famous couture line she had witness at the fashion show a few weeks ago, 'Imagistics' it read.<p>

She closed her blinds and office door, and carefully dressed in the delicate fabric. Feeling like a princes going to a ball, she looked down at her dress. It felt like a perfect fit, just like someone had known exactly what kind of dress would suit her.

It had probably been Rachel; she was always doing things like this. It even had a matching clutch; she smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I won nothing

* * *

><p>"<strong>Unforgettable That's What You Are"<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"Hello Miss Gilmore. I am Constance Ulbright. I am here to make sure that everything goes as you plan" greeted her at the front door of the Ritz. "I hope your day has been pleasant"

"Please Constance, call me Rory. My day has been fantastic thank you. Has everything gone according to plan?" she followed the tall blond through the foyer and up the stairs to the hall they were going to be holding the icebreaker party.

"Of course. The catering has arrived. Mrs Abrams is overseeing the whole thing personally. Mister Alexandre has arrived with the beverages. So we are all set to go as soon as Miss Berry and yourself give the go ahead"

"Thank you for your efficiency Constance. Really appreciate it"

"Hope everything is to your liking" she asked her, following her around the great room.

* * *

><p>"Hello Miss Berry, I am Gretel Daniels. How was your performance tonight? I saw it a couple of weeks ago with my husband. It was absoluntly faboulous to watch you on stage! I have seen all you performances." The older woman gushed like a teenager, realising this, she continued in her business like tone "Miss Gilmore has already over seen everything."<p>

"Thank you Miss Daniels. And thank you for supporting all my performances. You are what makes me love the stage even more" she gushed back with a blush, reeling herself back in, as she followed the woman to where Rory would be.

"You're welcome Miss Berry. I hope you have a pleasant night" and with that she walked away tending to other guests.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry?" she heard a familiar voice call out to her from behind.<p>

"Noah? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it?" she said with surprise, hugging him tightly, he picked her up easily and swung her around the room. He seemed taller and bulkier than when she had seen him last.

"I couldn't go. I am working tonight. A friend of mine hired me to work an icebreaker party tonight." he said with a smile, still holding her hand. They walked together in silence for a while, feeling so comfortable.

"When did you get to New York?" Rachel asked him curiously. Glad that he was able to come to her party after all. She had missed her old friend.

"I arrived here two years ago. I love it here. I am laying down some tracks and finishing off my album" he said with such pride in his voice.

"That is fantastic! I am so proud of you Noah! I knew you could do it!" she said with equal pride in her voice.

"And you. You are hitting Broadway like a storm! I have seen all your performances for the past two years. Boy they are hefty!" he said with a wink.

"Why didn't you ever come say hello?"

"I was too embarrassed Rach. I felt like a two bit failure, and you are doing so well. I didn't feel like I belonged in your world" he admitted to her.

* * *

><p>"Noah!" Rory called to him, making them aware that they had reached the hall. "So glad you could do this for me!" she hugged him tightly like old friends do. Rachel felt a pang of jealousy course through her body, and she didn't know why.<p>

"Oh my look at you Blue. Such a stunner in your beautiful blue dress!" he complimented her.

"And look at you in your nice black tux Noah! You really look so suave!" she complimented him back with a big smile.

They stopped at the stage and walked up the stairs together. "You can set up where ever you want Noah. The band that you requested has been learning your songs for the past couple of days, and will be able to play whatever you request for them to play."

"Thank you Blue. So how has your night been?" he asked her, really interested in what she had to say to him.

"It's been great! I'm so glad you can do this for me tonight! And more importantly, more exposure for you as well" she told him happily, very proud of her good friend. She had seen many of his performances in the past year and a half since she had done that article on him.

She left him to organise with the band.

* * *

><p>"Rach, how was your performance?" she hugged her friend tightly.<p>

"It was great thanks Ror'"

"Noah is the performer you hired tonight?" she asked stunned that her friend new her old glee team mate.

"Yes. I did an article about him, about the 'up and coming performers in New York' a year and a half ago." She eyed her friend, wondering how she knew about him, seeing the unmistaken pang of jealousy course through her friend's eyes and quickly faded again.

"How come you never mentioned him before?" she asked Rory curiously.

"I didn't think you would be interested because of your on and off _thing_ with you know who. I have asked him to perform at many of the functions that my office organises" she said with a shrug, trying to see where her friend would bringing this conversation.

"Oh I see" she said dismissing her questions.

"Why so keen Rach?"

"Oh I know him from Ohio"

"OH… oh he was in you glee club wasn't he?"

She nodded "we dated for six days when we were sixteen and he was seventeen. But I was too driven to accept how great he was, and obviously still is. I was too interesting in finding my leading man to give him any real credit"

"Yes Rach…" Rory said with a pause, smiling at her friend's obvious heart struck for Noah. "He **is** single." She watched her friend overly excited face, which she quickly composed.

"Oh and here come Jesse…" Rory said with amusement.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I found this song on YouTube, by a guy named Ben Sharkey! Awesome original song called 'If you're The One'. Check it out! :D His lyrics will make an appearance in this chapter as Noah Puckerman's orginal songs ;)

Disclaimer: I don't a Gilmore Girls, Glee or Ben Sharkey's song: 'If You're The One'

* * *

><p><span>"<span>**Unforgettable That's What You Are"**

**Chapter Seven**

"Jesse… what… what are you doing here?" she asked him with utter surprise.

"You didn't think I was going to miss an icebreaker party like this, a reunion with the glee club, and mash it up with the best did you?" he asked her with amusement, the sides of his lips curling to his signature smirk.

"You're impossible Jesse. How could you just turn up like this!" she seethed through her teeth. She wished she could wipe that smirk off his face, but her manners were immaculate.

"Jesse, there you" Step put an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey babe, I was just catching up with Rach" he gave the woman a charming smile.

"Oh I forgot you knew each other" she said with embarrassment, "so I guess I won't have to introduce you both them" she said with a nervous laugh.

'That is how Jesse came to know about the party' she smiled her show face smile, which Jesse could pierce through easily. 'How dare he even attempt to gate crash such a party, when he knew he would clearly be _not_ invited! Though Step didn't know the whole history between us' she reasoned with herself. She would just have to do her best to uncontaminated herself from his conniving ways and lift her spirits up some way.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Noah Puckerman, the MC and in charge of your entertainment for tonight. Please let me introduce to your beautiful hostesses for the night, and in charge of the icebreaker party; famous globe-trotting reporter Rory Gilmore and world renowned Broadway star Rachel Berry" everyone clapped their hands and whistle their greeting to the two small brunettes.<p>

"Thank you Noah. Hello everyone I am Rachel Berry" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and took the microphone Noah was handing to her.

"Thank you Noah. Hey everyone I am Rory Gilmore" she did the exact thing Rachel had just done.

"We would like to welcome everyone and thank you for coming to our icebreaker party"

"We would like to thank Noah Puckerman and the Ganges band for providing entertainment for tonight. Britney Abrams for providing her lovely condiments. Alexandre Brother's for their excellent arrangements of their finest liquor, we are to get drunk on, and the Ritz Hotel for agreeing to house us all here tonight."

"Please put your hands together for everyone's involvement and attendance tonight. Please have a great time getting reacquainted with old friends and making news ones!"

"Have a good time everyone. Take it away Noah and the Ganges!" the two females walked off the stage, as the applause died down.

_I want to tell you something  
>I think you should know<br>but I don't think I can tell you yet_

I gotta wait on this  
>only time can tell<br>it's been happening since the day we met

which was only a short time ago  
>I think we should let this grow<br>give it a little time and maybe then we'll see  
>if you are the one<br>if you're the one

chorus:  
>If you're the one for me<br>if you're where I wanna be  
>If you're my shooting star<br>my getaway car  
>my lighthouse when I'm lost at sea<p>

If you're where I wanna go  
>will I be your Romeo<br>and you my Juliet  
>I can't say just yet<br>I guess we'll have to wait and see

If you're the one for me

If you're the one for me

I want to tell you something  
>but I hesitate<br>There's only so many times  
>my heart can break<p>

But I've  
>Got a good feeling<br>this time around  
>Since we met my feet haven't<br>touched the ground

which was only a short time ago  
>I think we should let this grow<br>give it some time and then we'll see  
>if you are the one<br>if you're the one

(Chorus)

If you are  
>the one with whom<br>I'll spend the rest of my days  
>the cool cool breeze<br>that will lift this haze  
>it's a miracle<br>heaven must have sent you down

Are you the one who'll  
>take my hand?<br>the one who will  
>help me understand<br>it's love alone who makes the world go 'round

I guess we'll have to wait and see  
>if you're the one<br>for me

* * *

><p>"What did Jesse want?" Rory whispered into Rachel's ear.<p>

"He claimed he didn't know who was holding the party. He came with my arts director" she said flatly. She wouldn't put it past him to befriend someone close to her to get back on her good graces. She didn't know what she ever saw in him, she shivered in having let him fool her for such a long time.

"He ladies" Jesse came back again.

"Just leave Jesse. You are not welcome here"

"Step thinks I am one of the 'most talented people in Broadway'" he quoted her naive friend.

"How could you use her like this Jesse? You are at an all-time low!" she seethed at him. Trying to compose herself.

"Please Jesse don't cause a scene here. All out friends are here" Rory tried to calm the situation down.

"We wouldn't want that would be now _Rory?_" Jesse said, trying to sound like his usual self, his eyes still laughing.

"You heard the ladies!" Noah said to him, anger all through his voice.

"Wow well isn't it the 'upcoming star'?" Jesse quoted Rory's article about him, "former 'bad-ass' of Lima Ohio. Still a Lima Loser Duck?" he said with a laugh of amusement.

He could see Noah getting angrier and angrier, while his smirk grew bigger and wider.

"Here's your drink Jesse" Step came back with two champagne flutes.

"Thank you babe" Jesse kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello there Step" Noah greeted the arts director, making Rachel feel like he was the _only one_ who hadn't known about Noah being in New York City. Even Jesse had read the article about him!

"I see that you are hanging around a rougher crowd nowadays?" he asked the brown haired woman, she didn't understand what Noah meant, and just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Long time, no see. How are the tracks coming around? Francis told me that your songs are sounding really fantastic" Step complimented him.

"Yes I think they are. Well I have to do another set. Ladies" with that Noah walked away and back to the stage.

"Well if you'll excuse us Step Jesse. I see a group of friends I want to say hello to" Rachel walked off with Rory in toe. She hadn't missed Jesse's amused smile either. She shook him off and made her rounds with Rory.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Gilmore Girls, Vogue Magazine or Ben Starkey's song: called _'Sending You My Love'_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Unforgettable That's What You Are"<strong>

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>

Rachel stared at her two friends. They looked to be in their own little world, chatting away like she had seen them do so many times in the past.

"Who is that?" Rory whispered in her ear so softly, she really wasn't sure if she heard right or not.

"That's Sam Evans" she replied with amusement.

"The girl next to him, she looks very familiar?" she managed to snap out of her silence, and stop holding her breath.

Rachel smiled at her friend, "That's Quinn Fabray. She's an editor for the Vogue magazine. I'm pretty sure you would have seen her at one of those press release parties or rather"

"That's the Quinn who used to tease you in high school and also vied for your high school boyfriend? Oh yes I think I have seen her before.

"Yup, the one and only, but that's all in the past now. We have all long moved on from all that now" she said with a smile. "I was going to introduce you all when the moment called for it" they began to walk towards her friends that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Are they… are they an item?" Rory enquired, still looking at the two people laughing at a secret joke that they only knew.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, Sam, thank you for coming tonight.<p>

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that Rach!" the blond haired woman smiled at her.

"How are you tonight?" Sam asked her, while Rachel kissed them both on the cheek and hugged them tight, and she turned to acknowledge her best friend. "And this is my best friend Ro…"

"OMG! _Your best friend_ is Rory Gilmore?" Quinn said with utter excitement to be meeting the very famous New York reporter. "I have read **all** your work! I am the biggest fan!" she gushed to Rory, and lightly shook her hand. "Sorry for, ah… I… I always wanted to meet you" she said, her face turning a little red with embarrassment.

"I have seen you at press conferences. You have a very good magazine, and I have heard very good things about you" Rory complimented like a true professional would, making contacts where ever she went.

"Enough with the compliments, poor Sam is just standing here like a statue" Rachel said with a laugh, and the two ladies look over at him with a laugh at their rudeness.

"Sorry Sam, I was just so carried away with meeting THE RORY GILMORE… so how has your night been ladies? This is such a great icebreaker party. The Ritz is just such an amazing place, I have booked myself a lovely apartment upstairs for the weekend" Quinn said, as she emptied her champagne flute, and grabbed another one as the waiter was walking past them.

"Yes I have booked a room as well. But I am staying for the week. I thought I might as well stay here, it is very central to everything that I have to do anyway" Sam swirled his champagne around and looked at its contents swirling around and around with amusement, like he would never get tired of seeing such an action.

"What do you do Sam?" Rory said with such curiosity, the reporter in her rose to the surface.

"I am a football scout, searching for the next big thing, and also manage some athletes and make sure they are on the straight and narrow path" he said with such pride in his work.

"Sounds like the best work in the world! You must travel quiet a lot then?" Rory observed.

"Yes I hop from state to state, going for months at a time. But it's good, it keeps me on my toes, and lets me see parts of America that I wouldn't have seen without this job" he said with such pride and happiness, that it reached to his eyes. Rory was losing herself in the man and his lips.

* * *

><p>"Rory" she heard a name call her from behind, she turned around slowly and saw the gorgeous brown eyes of her Yale friend.<p>

"Stephanie McCrae! Nice to see you! It's been a while!" she hugged her old friend, and searched the place for her husband.

"Colin is catching up with some old friends. I lost him half way to you" she said with a smile. "Nice party you are having. I see who is who all over this party" she said with an impressed voice.

"Yes between Rachel and me, our friends and acquaintance combined filled the room with more than a hundred people" she said with pride.

"Rachel?" she asked with curiosity.

"Rachel Berry, my neighbour and best friend of four years" she said proudly.

"OMG _you_ know _the_ Rachel Berry?" she asked with such excitement, she would have jumped up and down if she could. "The Broadway star? I saw her perform tonight. I have seen all her productions!"

"Then you will just have to meet her" Rory said with amusement at the reaction she had just been given. They turned their attention back at the three friends.

"Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry. This is my very good friend, Stephanie McCrae" she introduced the four of them.

"Stephanie McCrae the designer?" Quinn and Rachel said with glee and excitement of being with the famous fashion designer.

Stephanie looked at them with embarrassment; Rory just looked on in amusement.

"I went to Yale with Stephanie. She actually wanted to meet Broadway star, Rachel Berry" she smiled at everyone.

"And you are the editor of Vogue?" Quinn smiled, shook her hand, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you Stephanie" Quinn smiled at the famous designer.

"Sam Evans, my husband and his friends keep a track on who you sign up. I have heard many things spoken about you. Do you know Logan Huntzberger?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes he is an investor of ours" Sam said with a smile and amusement that everyone seemed to be fans of everyone that he met. He especially had an eye out for the beautiful reporter.

* * *

><p>In that moment, Colin walked up to his wife, and took the empty glass and replaced it with a new one, placing the empty glass on a platter that a waited had been holding as he walked by. He pecked her on the cheek and put his free hand around his wives waist.<p>

"Darling" he greeted her and she greeted him back.

"I was just telling Sam Evans that you have heard of him, and he said that Logan is an investor with his company. Small world" she filled her husband in.

"Ah yes" he looked over at Sam, eyeing him closely, a little jealous. "Colin McCrae, nice meeting you" he offered his hand, that Sam politely took. "Logan is around somewhere" he looked around, trying to spot his long-time friend.

"Nice to meet you as well" he eyed the couple, and felt a little uncomfortable and excused himself to get another glass of champagne. Rory had walked off and was talking to a group of people across the room.

* * *

><p>"So are you enjoying yourself?" she heard a familiar voice ask her.<p>

"Yes I am thank you. How are you enjoying the party?" she asked him in return, sipping at her drink.

"Too many people so at awe with each other it is amusing. I find myself tossing between the genuineness of the people at this party" she wasn't sure if he was being a snob or really was wondering that exact thing.

"Yes there are many personalities in here, who are known for their talent and through a whole broad range of talent as well" she observed lightly, she wanted to hear his comments.

"It makes me question how many people are here as an icebreaker to be reacquainted with lost friend and make new ones, or if they are purely here to make contacts with equally famous as their selves" he observed

"I think it would be both, hopefully more of the former and less of the latter" she watched as he nodded his head and looked at him through the corners of her eyes.

"Yes I hope so" she was starting to feel slightly awkward now.

* * *

><p>"How is everyone's night going?" Noah asked the room. A lot of 'yes I am' and 'it's been a wonderful night' and whistling circulated the room. "Rachel and Rory would like to say a couple of words to you all. Rachel Berry, Rory Gilmore" he called out to the two brunettes, the walked towards the man from opposite sides of the room, both waving to everyone as they past, both being given a microphone each.<p>

"Hello everyone. We hope you are all having a very good time tonight" Rachel said in the microphone.

"We would like to thank you all for coming tonight, and we hope you are having a great icebreaker" Rory said

"Getting reacquainted with old, current and making new friends and contacts" Rachel said.

"Please be merry and if anyone would like to come up and sing or request a song. Please feel free to speak to the band about it" Rory said.

"And to kick off the Karaoke, I will be performing a song by a local talent I heard the other night by Ben Starkey called _'Sending You My Love'_ please feel free to dance or sing along if you know the words" she smiled at everyone, as she looked over at someone special to her in the room.

_It's deep into the night  
>And the Moon is full<br>the colours of the day  
>have been lulled into a pale blue<br>I'm tossing and turning, yearning for you  
>I can't help but wonder if<br>you're going through it too_

_I close my eyes_  
><em>so the distance won't seem so far away<em>  
><em>My hands are lifted<em>  
><em>They're searching for a trace<em>  
><em>and my mind is in a state<em>  
><em>My heart is out of place<em>  
><em>It's left an empty space<em>

_Oh I'm so lost without you_  
><em>these sentimental things aren't helping at all<em>  
><em>I know that I, can't be there with you<em>  
><em>So I'm sending you my heart<em>  
><em>I'm sending you my love<em>  
><em>in a song<em>

_I'm sending you my love_  
><em>in a song<em>

_Let the wind carry the melody_  
><em>The rhythm echo across the waves of the sea<em>  
><em>The words fall like droplets upon your skin<em>  
><em>So my love can tuck you in<em>

_We close our eyes_  
><em>so the distance won't seem so far away<em>  
><em>Our hands are lifted<em>  
><em>They're searching for a trace<em>  
><em>Our minds are in a state<em>  
><em>all the stars are in their place<em>  
><em>but they're surrounded by empty space<em>

_Oh I'm so lost without you_  
><em>I've been living from this suitcase for too long<em>  
><em>I know that I, can't be there with you<em>  
><em>So I'm sending you my heart<em>  
><em>I'm sending you my love<em>  
><em>in a song<em>

_I'm sending you my love_  
><em>in a song<em>


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Glee or Benjamin Sharkey's song:' Can't Bear the Thought'.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Unforgettable That's What You Are"<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

"You look very lovely tonight" Rory heard a whisper in her ears, her ears perked up with familiarity of her old lover.

"What do you want Logan?" she didn't move from her spot. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?"

"She is getting reacquainted with old friends" he whispered into her ear, like it was something he did all the time.

"Stop it Logan. You don't have grounds to be whispering like that anymore"

"I know Ace, and I want to make amends for all the things that has happened between us"

"Well it's all in the past now Logan. I am certainly over it now, and it looks like you have too"

"Seeing you… dressed in that dress I picked out for you. I still know how to pick dresses for you" he said with a smile.

"You picked this for me?" she looked abashed, "you have no right to be doing that any more Logan. It's something that _should only be _reserved for Alisha now!"

"I couldn't help myself Ace. I saw it and I **had** to buy it for you"

"Logan next time I will return it. I thought Rachel sent the dress over"

"Ace, don't be like that. I still love you so very much, you should know that. Can't you tell?" he looked her in the eyes as he said the words.

"That ship has sailed long ago Logan…"

* * *

><p>"Rory here is your drink" Sam came back with a champagne flute for her, looking at the man standing next to her.<p>

"Thank you Sam" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sam Evans, Logan Huntzberger" she introduced the two men, watching them shake hands.

"Ah yes, I have met your friends Stephanie and Colin McCrae. Thank you for investing in our company Mister Huntzberger"

"Please call me Logan. And it is my honour to be investing in such a great company. I am a fan of your work! You have found such great athletes" Logan compliment Sam.

"Yes it is such a great thing to see such talent. And it is hard at time. I can't get everyone" he said with such sadness.

"You have a talent for keeping a real eye opener"

"And I have heard you are thriving in your chosen field as well Logan"

"Yes business is going great. I have a fantastic team"

"Excuse me gentlemen. I see a friend from Yale" Rory excused herself, knowing the men would be talking sports soon. The two men smiled at her and she went on her way, needing to get away from the man that she used to love with all her heart and soul, and the man that she wanted to get to know.

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Kurt smiled at her friend, "I knew you would look amazing in that dress! I designed it with you in mind!" he twirled her around and then brought her in for a hug and a kiss.<p>

"Thank you Kurt! I love it! You are amazing!" she gushed at her friend and looked around for Blaine.

"He saw some old friends from school" he explained for his partner's disappearance.

"Did you just arrive?" her friend nodded.

"I thought Puck couldn't make it?" he eyed the stage. Noah was singing a duet with a familiar face that she couldn't place.

"This icebreaker party was the reason he couldn't come" she said with a laugh.

"Now that is amusing" he agreed with a laugh. "I have a surprise for you. _He_ will be here soon. He had to stop off to get something, and _he_ will be here" he talked in cryptic again.

Rachel eyed him, and wondered who could possibly be coming, and she looked up at the moment and realised who it was.

"OMG Finn!" she said with excitement, jumping into the man's arms and kissing him on the cheeks.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" he laughed at her enthusiasm, and hugged her tightly, spinning her in the air like Noah had.

"Surprise!" Kurt said with a laugh, "I knew you would absolutely love it!" he conceded with pride.

"I thought you couldn't make it either?"She looked up at him.

"Yeah well I wasn't sure if I could. I was going to visit Kurt and Blaine for the week"

"But I told you it was in New York" she said with a laugh.

"And I know, I realised that **Kurt and Blaine** _were_ in New York as well!" he said with a laugh

Finn and his usual ways she smiled at herself.

"So tell me how you have been?" she asked him, looking him up and down. She hadn't seen him in almost seven years.

"I have been great. I am now head coach of Lima High and also Glee club" he said with a laugh.

"That is fantastic!" she told him proudly.

"And you are now a famous Broadway star! I always knew you could do it!"

"Yes you always believed in me didn't you?"

"Yes I did! You are such an amazing person Rachel, and you look amazing in Kurt's dress!"

"Thank you Finn" she went red with embarrassment, "and you look dashing in your black and white tux!" she complimented him.

"Puck sounds fantastic!" Finn commented on his old best friend.

"Yes he sounds amazing! He has been in New York for two years!" she said with utter amazement.

"Yes I know, Kurt told me" they listened to Noah singing, 'Can't Bear the Thought_'_

_I'm not sure_  
><em>what to say right now,<em>  
><em>cause sorry doesn't mean<em>  
><em>anything anyhow.<em>  
><em>I must have said<em>  
><em>that word 3,000 times.<em>  
><em>You look at me like<em>  
><em>I've committed a crime.<em>

_You say that we_  
><em>should spend some time apart,<em>  
><em>but honestly,<em>  
><em>that would kill my heart.<em>  
><em>I think that we<em>  
><em>should give it another try<em>  
><em>cause you still love me<em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes.<em>

_Chorus:_

_All I need is_  
><em>one more chance.<em>  
><em>I promise that I'm<em>  
><em>taking a stance.<em>  
><em>a stance to change<em>  
><em>my silly ways.<em>  
><em>'cause I can't bear the thought<em>  
><em>of losing you babe.<em>

_'cause I can't bear the thought_  
><em>of losing you babe.<em>

_'cause I can't bear the thought_  
><em>of losing you babe.<em>

_I know that I_  
><em>have said these things before.<em>  
><em>You said next time I<em>  
><em>would be right out that door.<em>  
><em>But you can't deny<em>  
><em>that I've been getting better,<em>  
><em>ever since you wrote me that long letter.<em>

_All I need is_  
><em>one more chance.<em>  
><em>I promise that I'm<em>  
><em>taking a stance.<em>  
><em>a stance to change<em>  
><em>my silly ways.<em>  
><em>'cause I can't bear the thought<em>  
><em>of losing you babe.<em>

_All those stupid things I do,_  
><em>never meant to hurt you.<em>  
><em>My mind tends to get off track,<em>  
><em>you always help to bring it back.<em>  
><em>But with the thought of losing you,<em>  
><em>I know just what to do.<em>  
><em>'cause there ain't nothing in this world<em>  
><em>that matters more!<em>

_All I need is_  
><em>one more chance.<em>  
><em>I promise that I'm<em>  
><em>taking a stance.<em>  
><em>a stance to change<em>  
><em>my silly ways.<em>  
><em>'cause I can't bear the thought<em>  
><em>of losing you babe.<em>

She felt like she was definitely the _**only**_ person that was clueless of Noah being in New York. She looked on as she realised that she was _in love_ with the man on the stage, and that she always had been. She glance over at her ex-lover next to her and knew he was **definitely** not the man for her like she had always thought all those years ago.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own "Chasing Cars" by snow patrol, Gilmore Girls or Glee or the song by Aerosmith 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing'

* * *

><p><strong>"Unforgettable That's What You Are"<br>**

**Chapter Ten**

"So Quinn is here" Rachel told Finn, seeing what kind of reaction she would get out of him. "She arrived with Sam" she added, knowing fair well they only 'arrived' together because they bumped into each other in the foyer this morning, and realised they were both going to the icebreaker party. She also didn't say that Sam had an equally keen interest in her best friend.

"Oh is she? I haven't seen her in seven years" he told her, secretly scanning the room for the bottle blond woman.

"So how are Carole and Burt?" she already knew how they were from Kurt.

"Still going strong as ever, they have twin girls" he said with a proud smile of his new sisters.

She already knew this as well, she has been sending them birthday gifts for the past seven years "How old are they?"

"Ana-Beth and Clara Jayne are six now!"

"Time has really flown by quick!" Rachel said

* * *

><p>"I am soooo glad you are here Paris!" she hugged her old friend.<p>

"Beautiful dress Rory, part of the Imaginative collection." she looked impressed.

"Yeah Logan bought it for me…"

"Logan bought it for you?" she said with a credible face. "Why is Logan buying you a dress? I thought he was engage?"

"I thought Rachel sent it over to my office, knowing that I forgot to buy a dress for tonight"

"I take it by that look that _something else_ has happened?" she assumed right.

"Yes! Logan is talking to Sam Evans!" she said with shock

"Sam Evans the talent coach?" she asked with surprise

"I can't believe everyone knows each other!" she said with a laugh.

"Sam is Doyle's second cousin from Tennessee" Paris said to her.

"Oh so you know a lot about him then?" she said with a smile.

"A little"

* * *

><p>"I saw you talking to Finn before" she heard a whisper behind her.<p>

"Yes he was my surprise from Kurt" she amuse, "he wasn't meant to come tonight. He forgot that Kurt and Blaine live in New York too" she explained to why he was here tonight.

"Trust him to not put two and two together" he said with a laugh

"I thought you two had patch things up before I left for New York"

"Yeah that didn't last long" was all he said, and by the look on his face, she knew she wouldn't get any more from him. She would have to extract it from Kurt later.

"I love all the songs that you have sung tonight"

"That's a relief" he told her, he actually looked relieved too. She smile at him at hugged him tightly to her, his arms snaked around her to hug her back. Being in his arms felt like home again, they stayed like for a long moment.

* * *

><p>Rory looked over at her friend with a smile. She was glad to see her two friends together and could imagine a long life partnership, which she hoped would end with something more. She turned her attention back to Paris. She was glad that she was happy and truly in love with Doyle.<p>

"I have some news to tell you Rory!" she said excitedly, looking like she would burst any moment now.

"Tell me!" she hugged her friend excitedly.

"I'm pregnant!" she shrieked loudly, which rained an applause an congratulations from everyone who was in hearing shot.

"OMG! OMG! Congratulations!" Rory hugged her friend they started jumping up and down together.

"Wow calm down with my Misses Rory!" Doyle said in such a serious tone, you could tell how worrie he really was about her. "Paris be careful!" he warned her, rubbing her belly like an expectant father would.

"I'm pregnant Doyle, not sick!" she smile at her husband and kissed his lips.

"I am truly happy for you both!" she smiled at her friends, hugging them to her for a group hug.

* * *

><p>"Rory Gilmore meet my second cousin Sam Evans" Doyle remembered that he was still around, smiling at the whole scene. She guessed that he had seen her jumping around with Paris before too, her face redden with embarrassment.<p>

"Yes Rachel introduced us earlier. I went to the same school with her back in Ohio. We were in the same glee club together" Sam told his cousin with a big grin.

"Ah the famous Glee club" Doyle smiled at his cousin.

"Paris you are looking well! Pregnant huh? Congratulations!" he hugged the blond to him.

"Thank you Sammy!" she said to him. "Will you be singing later?"

"Noah roped me in to sing with him" he said with a laugh, they heard Noah stop singing.

"Hello everyone. I would like to call on my good friend from my old days in the school Glee Club, Sam Evans please take the stage" he said with such pride in his voice.

Sam looked at Rory and smile, before walking towards the stage.

_**Sam**_

_**We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own  
><strong>_

_Noah  
>We don't need<br>Anything  
>Or anyone<em>

_**If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
><strong>__  
>I don't quite know<br>How to say  
>How I feel<em>

_**Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough  
><strong>__  
>If I lay here<br>If I just lay here  
>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_**Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
><strong>__  
>Let's waste time<br>Chasing cars  
>Around our heads<br>I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

_**If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
><strong>__  
>Forget what we're told<br>Before we get too old  
>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

_**All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
><strong>__  
>I don't know where<br>Confused about how as well  
>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>

_**If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"Thanks Sam! Just like the old days!" Noah smile across to his friend, who bowed and walked off the stage, as everyone applauded. "Does anyone else want to give it ago?"

* * *

><p>"Rory and I will have a turn" Rachel walked on staged; an Rory went as bright as a tomato, knowing fair well that she couldn't sing. Everyone clapped their hands, and Rory eyed her friend, faking her smile.<p>

"Rachel what are you doing? You know I can't sing!" she whispered to her friend.

"We'll sing it together okay?" she smiled back at her friend.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<em>

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
><em>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<em>  
><em>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<em>  
><em>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<em>  
><em>I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
><em>I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this<em>  
><em>I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine<em>  
><em>And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time<em>

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
><em>Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Everyone smile at them, clapping and cheering at the two females on the stage.

"Thank you everyone!" they both said together and hugged each other and walked off the stage.

"Don't run off Rachel. Let's have a Glee reunion! Come on guys!" Noah said with a smile.

Rachel walked back up the stairs and back towards Noah. Finn, Kurt, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Britney, Artie, Lauren, Tina and Mike walked to the stage.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Lot's of singing in this chapter. Hope you all like it. Cheers! Rose XX

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Gilmore Girls, 'Stand By Me', 'Baby I'm A Want You' by Bread or 'Mine Again' by Ben Sharkey.

* * *

><p><strong>"Unforgettable, That's What You Are"<br>**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Eight years since we have all been on stage, our old Glee club; Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Mercedes Azimo, Britney and Artie Abrams, Lauren Zizes, Matt Rutherford, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang, and myself" everyone clapped their hands as everyone walked on to the stage.

Rory walk to the back of the room, so proud of her best friend and her glee club reuniting after eight years of being on stage together. She heard a sound behind her.

"Hello Mary" the familiar blue eyes looked back at her.

"Oh my, Tristan DuGrey!" she said with shock. "How I you know about the party?"

"I bumped into a friend of mine, who invite me to accompany her to this shindig" he smiles at her.

"Geez it's been a while Tris!" she hugged him to her tightly, and he spun her around like she weighed nothing at all. He was even taller than when they were sixteen, and handsome as ever.

"Yes it has been" he said with a laugh. "Nice singing out there. I don't want to miss a thing huh? Nice! Your friend Rachel has an incredible voice"

"Yes she does doesn't she?" she smiled at her friend on the stage. They were singing 'I'll Stand By You'.

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_  
><em>Don't hold it all inside<em>  
><em>Come on and talk to me now<em>

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>But I'm a lot like you  
>When you're standing at the crossroads<br>Don't know which path to choose  
>Let me come along<br>'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into your darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

"I haven't seen you since we were sixteen Tris! What have you been doing with yourself?" she asked him curiously, glancing at him once in a while.

"Well as you know, I was sent to Military School, which really fixe up my bad attitude" he said with a laugh, thinking back to a memory, and shaking his head.

"That good huh?" she said with a smile, and let him finish what he wanted to say.

"After two years there, I went on to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and went to Harvard to do Law and a minor in arts. I just took a job here in New York after working with my grandfather for three years" he said with pride. "I've got a folder of all your newspaper clippings" he said with a laugh, like he didn't mean to say that.

"You don't!" she said with embarrassment, her cheeks staining pink, he nodded his head and smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone is mowing your law" Santana commented to her old boyfriend.<p>

"You think so?" Sam asked the Mexican brunette.

"Yup" she winked at him, urging him to go and make his mark. "Go get her lover boy" and she walked off to her partner Rozella Lopez, and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't mind Santana" Rachel came behind him, and put an arm around him. "Come on let's sing a song?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to stand next to Noah. Britney and Artie were singing a song called 'Baby I'm A Want You' by Bread.

_Baby, I'm-a want you  
>Baby, I'm-a need you<br>You the only one I care enough to hurt about  
>Maybe I'm-a crazy<br>But I just can't live without..._

_Your lovin' and affection_  
><em>Givin' me direction<em>  
><em>Like a guiding light to help me through my darkest hour<em>  
><em>Lately I'm a-prayin'<em>  
><em>That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me<em>

"Sing to her how you make her feel!" she smile at her friend. Knowing that when they were in glee club together, they had always sang all their feelings.

_Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
>Feeling all the while and never really knowing why...<em>

_Lately I'm a-prayin'_  
><em>That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me.<em>

"You can sing Puck a song as well" she was shocked to hear him say that, looking over at Noah to see if he had heard a thing. He didn't look like he did. Enjoying Britney and Artie's song way too much to pay attention to them, she hoped. She was relieved that he didn't, well she hope he didn't.

_Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
>Then you came along and made me laugh<br>And made me cry...  
>You taught me why...<br>_

"Sam shhh" she said to him.

"Don't worry. His too engrossed in the performance to hear anything" he hoped as well.

_Baby, I'm-a want you  
>Baby, I'm-a need you<em>

Oh, it took so long to find you, baby

"Okay, how about 'Mine Again' by Ben Sharkey?"

_Baby, I'm-a want you  
>Baby, I'm-a need you<em>

"Okay perfect" he agree and watched their friends finished their song.

* * *

><p>"Noah we want to sing a song" Sam told his good friend, he looked over at Rachel.<p>

"Okay I'll tell the band. What song?" Noah asked with interested and surprised on his face.

"'Mine Again' by Ben Sharkey?" Rachel told him with a smile.

"Looking forward to it" Noah said with a smile.

"You two were awesome!" He said to the crowd, who clapped and cheered for the happy couple. "Britney and Artie Abrams!" he clapped with crowd watching Britney wheel Artie down the ramp. Rachel and Same walked next to him.

"Rachel and Sam want to sing a song called 'Mine Again' by Ben Sharkey?" everyone cheered and clapped. "Hit it!" and the crowd clapped their hands again.

_**(Sam)**_

_**Let me wipe those tears  
>from your sad eyes.<br>this isn't meant to be our last goodbye  
>As you turn around<br>and set on your own way  
>Have faith, our paths will cross another day<br>**__  
>(Rachel)<br>When the constellation's struggle  
>works itself out<br>and we both realize  
>who we can't be without<em>

_**we will ride again  
>take things in stride again<br>and our lips once sealed  
>will part to form a smile again<br>So before I let you go  
>I need to let you know<br>There's a hand on my heart  
>with a promise<br>you'll be mine again**__  
><em>

_**(Sing Together) you'll be mine again  
><strong>__  
>if i had some pull, I'd have you stay<br>but that may lead to a deeper disarray  
>you've packed your bags, with all your things<br>the taxi's waiting for the load  
>chin up, I'll be waiting for you further down the road<em>

_**When all the lyrics of heard songs sound the same  
>and you only see one face and you only hear one name<br>**__**  
>we will ride again<br>take things in stride again  
>and our lips once sealed<br>will part to form a smile again  
>So before I let you go<br>I need to let you know  
>There's a hand on my heart<br>with a promise  
>you'll be mine again<br>**__  
><em>_**you'll be mine again**_

_you'll be mine again_

_**you'll be mine again...  
><strong>__  
>At least I hope so<em>

Rachel looked over at Noah at she sang the last notes to the song.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Gilmore Girls, 'Please Forgive Me' by Bryan Adams and 'Rolling In The Deep' by Adele' or 'Show Me How Much' by Ben Sharkey.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Unforgettable That's What You Are"**

**Chapter Twelve**

Rory watched as Jesse climbed the stairs to stand next to Noah. Speaking to him about a song he wanted to sing. Noah nodded and Jesse smile like a Cheshire cat, and watched Sam and Rachel finish their song by Ben Sharkey.

She shook her head and felt bad for Step. She would soon know what kind of man Jesse really was. She was not looking forward to hearing about her heart break.

"What has gotten you all in a twist Mary?"

"Oh just that jerk on stage! That's Rachel's ex, he just won't take a hint and leave her alone" she said with disgust of his next ploy. She knew Rachel's past about people singing songs to her and her falling for them. She did not want her friend to be tugged back into that mess.

"Ah I know him, well I am acquainted with his manager" Tristan explained

"So you know what kind of man he really is then?"

"Only the charming version, but not to the kind of man you are implying"

"He reserves that kind of behaviour for only the 'special'" she told him, and he smiled reassuringly to her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Nora and Jane. That was a lovely song, brings me back to when I was in high school" Noah said with a smile, he was a very good MC indeed! "Please welcome Broadway performer, Jesse St James to sing two songs for us today 'Please Forgive Me' by Bryan Adams and 'Rolling In The Deep' by Adele" the room applauded the brown curly haired man.<p>

_Still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss_

_It's getting better baby_

_No one can better this_

_Still holding on, you're still the one_

_First time our eyes met_

Rachel wanted to throttle Jesse St James right there on stage, wishing she didn't care who was around. But she just stood their speaking to a fellow cast member. Idly commenting on how 'great and fantastic Jesse was, and why did we ever break the union'.

_Same feeling I get_

_Only feels much stronger_

_Wanna love you longer_

_You still turn the fire on_

She really wished she could take the blinders off everyone eyes, and show them his true self. There was no doubt that he was very talented and very good looking, but she just didn't like the person he showed her.

_So if you're feelin' lonely don't_

_You're the only one I ever want_

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should_

Other people commented on her relationship with Jesse. Asking if they were still together or not. "No we severed ties a couple of months ago" and "Sometimes things just don't go as planned" and her favourite line, "Oh we would love to be together, but it's just so hard with our busy schedules to be in each other's lives".

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me I need you like I do_

_Please believe me every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

Lots of "Oh no", "Oh that's a shame", "Oh I wished you would get back together, you were perfect together".

_Still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_Still getting closer baby_

She grabbed another glass of champagne from the waiter, still mingling with guests and acquaintances tell her the same things over and over again.

_Can't get close enough_

_Still holding on you're still number one_

_I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves_

_I remember you, yeah_

_I remember the nights, you know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely don't_

_You're the only one I ever want_

_I only want to make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should_

"Rachel must be seething with anger" Kurt whispered to Blaine

"Yes I could swear I can hear the thoughts going through her ears" Blaine said with amusement.

"I know" Kurt hugged his partner tightly, feeling bad for his friend.

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me I need you like I do_

_Yeah, believe me every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_The one thing I'm sure of, is the way we made love_

_The one thing I depend on, is for us to stay strong_

"I thought Rachel said they were over?" Quinn asked Britney

"Oh they are" she conceded with shock

"Didn't he come with Step?"

"Yup, I hope she doesn't think what we already know, poor dear" Britney shook her head at Jesse.

"Yes just hope that he doesn't make a spectacle here" she shook her head also, and scanning the room for Step or Rachel.

_With every word and every breath I'm prayin', it's why I'm saying_

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Babe, believe me every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me if I can't stop lovin' you_

_No, believe me I don't know what I do_

_Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you_

_Can't stop loving you_

Jesse waited for the applause to die down before he sang his next song. "Rachel will you please come up here and sing with me like old times?" Rachel smiled to everyone as she walked through the crowd and towards the stage, everyone applauding them.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Gilmore Girls, or the songs: 'Rolling In The Deep' by Adele' or 'Show Me How Much' by Ben Sharkey.

This is dedicated to Twilight Gleek for all her reviews ;) XX Cheers!

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Unforgettable That's What You Are"**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jesse waited for the applause to die down before he sang his next song. "Rachel will you please come up here and sing with me like old times?" Rachel smiled to everyone as she walked through the crowd and towards the stage, everyone applauding them.

[Quick a/n: **Rachel singing in bold**, Jesse singing in normal writing, and _Italics is them singing together. Cheers!_]

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

_Rolling in the deep_

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

_**And you played it to the beat**_

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Making a home down there**

**As mine sure won't be shared**

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**And you played it to the beat**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

**Throw your soul through every open door**

Count your blessings to find what you look for

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**We could have had it all**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**We could have had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**It all, it all, it all**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**We could have had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**Rolling in the deep**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**And you played it to the beat**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You could have had it all**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

**Rolling in the deep**

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

* * *

><p>A thunderous of applause hit them when the song ended. 'There was no doubt about it!' Rory thought to herself, 'they definitely have chemistry on stage! She could see the offers flying in soon.<p>

"Rachel is not going to be happy with the stunt that Jesse just pulled. Everyone was just reminded how great their voices went together; with the response they were just given." She told Tristan unimpressed. She looked on as Rachel and Jesse smiled their show faces, though Jesse looked like he had just won a trophy, and Rachel's smile looked as beautiful as ever.

"But they mesh so well with each other" Tristan said with shock.

"That is the tragic thing about it. She hates him!" she said flatly, witnessing their love crumble through the years, mostly through Jesse's lack of decorum when he was alone with them.

"It didn't show on stage"

"She is a fantastic performer Tris. She knows exactly how she has to behave!" Rory explained to him, and Tristan still couldn't believe what Rory was saying till he heard it with his own ears.

"Too bad" he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Noah looked at the pair, his heart dropping to the floor, he wondered if the sound of his heart smashing could be heard by the entire hall. In his ears it reverberated all through his body. He kept smiling, applauding like it was expected of him, and he learnt how to keep his real feelings in check since moving to New York.<p>

"That was fantastic Rachel and Jesse! It's been such a long time since we have seen you perform on stage! Such a spectacular rendition of Rolling In The Deep!" he wanted to kick himself in the balls for egging on the 'happy' couple, and kept applauding like everyone else, and wait for it all to die down before he sang another song that he wrote… 'For Rachel'!

"Thanks Noah" Rachel beamed at him sadly, wanting to scream and pull her hair out in reality, but she knew how to put a show on, even when she was repulsed and her heart was breaking.

"Thanks Noah" Jesse beamed with pride, thinking that he had Rachel back, confidence back in his shoulders, as he puffed his chest out like a lion's pride.

"How will we top that performance off?" he asked with a laugh. "Sorry guys, but here is another song of mine" he faked his voice. "Called 'Show Me How Much'" he knew how great he sang, his new found confidence told him so.

_You've been away for quite some time  
>You've had your reasons<br>I've had my rhymes  
>Sometimes Life works out that way<em>

_But once you step through that door_  
><em>you're all mine<em>  
><em>The sun has kissed you and you're<em>  
><em>looking so fine<em>  
><em>take my hand, I'll lead you the way<em>  
><em>Come over here<em>  
><em>and show me how much you're missing me<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>'Cause I've been missing you.<em>  
><em>I know just what I'm gonna do<em>  
><em>and when the lights go out<em>  
><em>I'll show you<em>  
><em>So come over here<em>  
><em>and show me how much you're missing me<em>

_Oh how my skin has missed those lips_  
><em>and How you use your fingertips<em>  
><em>when you smile it gives me a special high<em>

_Let's lock the doors_  
><em>and turn off our phones<em>  
><em>If someone knocks we'll say<em>  
><em>"nobody's home!"<em>  
><em>Cause this may last for the rest of the day<em>

_Come over here_  
><em>and show me how much you're missing me<em>

_Bridge:_  
><em>When I'm kissing you<em>  
><em>The walls around us<em>  
><em>could be crumbling down<em>  
><em>I wouldn't have a clue<em>

_The world is a blur_  
><em>You're all I see<em>  
><em>As I draw you near<em>  
><em>it all becomes more clear<em>  
><em>So come over here<em>  
><em>and show me how much you're missing me<em>

_'Cause I've been missing you._  
><em>I know just what I'm gonna do<em>  
><em>and when the lights go out<em>  
><em>I'll show you<em>  
><em>So come over here<em>  
><em>and show me how much you're missing me<em>

_'Cause I've been missing you._  
><em>I know just what I'm gonna do<em>  
><em>and when the lights go out<em>  
><em>I'll show you<em>  
><em>So come over here<em>  
><em>and show me how much you're missing me<em>  
><em>Cause I've been missing you<em>

Rachel glanced at Noah on stage, as Jesse and herself was swept up in the title wave of people 'hoping' that, that was their 'get back together' song. She felt imaginary bile coming up and into her mouth, but she kept her show face on, and engulfed and planned away to extricate herself from the situation, looking at Noah again.

"Hey you were awesome Rach" Finn gushed to her, and she felt a flood of relief to see the tall brown haired man smiling at her.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Thanks for all the favourites and alerts guys! Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you like this chapter. I kinda do. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Glee, Taylor Dayne's song 'Love Will Lead You Back', Bon Jovi (feat. LeAnn Rimes) song 'Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore'

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Unforgettable That's What You Are"**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Finn smiled at Rachel, just like she remembered he use to do when they were teenagers a long time ago. He was still as handsome as ever, but she no longer felt that pull towards him that she had once felt as teenagers. She hoped that they could still remain friends, even though he obviously felt something more for her, she hoped she could somehow channel his affections for someone else. She eyes Lauren talking to Noah with Jealousy and her mind began to work in over drive.

"Did you want to sing a duet together for old time's sake?" he asked her nervously, like he had a feeling she didn't really want to.

She nodded, "Sure, do you have a song in mind?" she asked him curiously.

"How about Bon Jovi and LeAnn Rimes song 'Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore'?"

"Okay" she smiled up at him like she used to. She watched Finn walk over to the stage to tell Noah the song they were going to sing together.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for Santana Lopez and Britney Abrams and their song 'Love Will Lead You Back'" Noah introduced the old best of friends.<p>

**[Santana/ **Britney_]_

_**Saying goodbye is never an easy thing**__  
>But you never said, that you'd stay forever<br>So if you must go  
><em>_**Well, darlin, I'll set you free  
><strong>__But I know in time  
>That well be together<br>__**Oh, I won't try  
>To stop you now from leaving<strong>__  
>Cause in my heart I know<em>

Love will lead you back

_**Someday I just know that  
>Love will lead you back to my arms<br>**__Where you belong  
><em>_**I'm sure, sure as stars are shining  
>One day you will find me again<br>**__It won't be long  
>One of these days<br>Our love will lead you back_

_**One of these nights  
>Well I'll hear your voice again<strong>__  
>You're gonna say, oh, how much you miss me<br>__**You walked out this door  
>But someday you'll walk back in<br>**__Oh, darling I know  
>Oh, I know this will be<br>__**Sometimes it takes, sometime out on your own now  
>To find your way back home<br>**__  
>Love will lead you back<br>Someday I just know that  
>Love will lead you back to my arms<br>__**Where you belong  
>I'm sure, sure as stars are shining<br>One day you will find me again**__  
>It won't be long<br>One of these days  
>Our love will lead you back<em>

_**But I won't try to stop you now from leaving  
>Cause in my heart I know...oh yeah<br>**__  
><em>_**Love will lead you back  
><strong>__Someday I just know that  
>Love will lead you back to my arms<br>Where you belong  
><em>_**I'm sure, sure as stars are shining  
>One day you will find me again<br>It won't be long  
><strong>__One of these days  
>Our love will lead you back<em>

_**Love will lead you back  
>Someday I just know that<br>Love will lead you back to my arms  
><strong>__It won't be long  
>One of these days<br>__**Our love will lead you back**_

Santana and Britney hugged each other for the longest time, realising how much they had really missed each other in the last three years apart. Applause erupted throughout the hall.

"Lovely cover ladies!" Noah beam with pride at his two old friends, hugging them both, before they walked off the stage and towards their waiting partners.

* * *

><p>"That was fantastic" Rachel hugged both of her friends.<p>

"Thanks Rachel" they both said at the same time, bringing on a secret look before they both burst out laughing.

"This is my partner Rozella Lopez. Roz my old friends from Glee club; Britney Abrams and Rachel Berry" the Mexican brunette introduced everyone proudly, linking an arm around Roz as ownership. Rachel smiled at her friend, happy to see her with the woman she loved.

"Nice to meet you Rozella!" Rachel and Britney said at the same time, taking turns to shake the woman's hand gently.

"Nice to meet people from Tana's past" Roz said with a smile at Santana.

* * *

><p>"Tristan, there you are" Lauren kissed the blond man on the cheek. "Are you having a lovely time?"<p>

"Yes I am thank you Lau. Just getting reacquainted with the girl who got away. Mary" he winked at Rory with a smirk, causing Rory to blush bright red at his remark.

"Oh his just teasing!" Rory offered her hand to the beautiful tall woman who was almost Tristan's height. "I'm Rory Gilmore, we use to go to Chilton together, before Tris' was charted away to Military school because he broke into a safe" she said with amusement.

The brunette laughed like a melody, "Tristan? No way!" she said with shock, clearly not aware of Tristan's teenage reputation at Chilton, only knowing the sensible man that now stood in front of them.

"Where did you meet exactly?" Rory said with curiosity.

"We met at Harvard, we attended the same classes" she said with a smile. "Oh how rude of me. I am Lauren Zizes" she offered her hand to Rory, which she shook politely.

"Ah so you only know him as the man who graduated from Military school with honours I see?" Lau nodded her head and smiled at her friend with pride.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Lauren?" Quinn asked Rachel with surprise, "She looks amazing!" she commented on the old teenage version of Lauren who had weighed more than 200 pounds.<p>

Rachel nodded along with Santana and Britney, all equally shocked at the new improved grown up version of the girl Noah had once dated back in high school.

"I wonder if Noah has seen her yet?" Britney asked curiously, Rachel felt a pang of jealousy at her comment. She didn't want **Noah** _noticing_ Lauren **the way** _she_ was noticing **him**.

"She's smoking H-O-T!" Santana added in, and arm around Roz reassuringly that she show no sexual interest for anyone else but her.

"Yes she did look normal to her high school days" Rachel conceded with the others.

"**Normal** is putting it lightly?" Roz joined in, noticing Rachel's hidden jealousy for the other woman, she could tell that she felt something towards the MC, and smiled.

Noah and Sam walked towards the gossiping ladies.

"Dude did you see Lauren?" Rachel heard Sam asked Noah, he nodded and sent the other man a look that said 'not another word', and he understood that look; they had been best friends since they had left high school.

"Rachel you and Finn are up next" Noah smiled at her, and he watched her walk towards the stage, a frown on his face.

"Don't worry dude! I see the way she looks at you" Sam whispered just loud enough that only Noah could head.

* * *

><p>"Please put your hands together to welcome back Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson back on to the stage, singing Bon Jovi and LeAnn Rimes duet, 'Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore'" Matthew Ganges handed two microphones over to them.<p>

_[_**Finn/**Rachel/_Together]_

**It might be hard to be lovers  
>But it's harder to be friends<br>Baby pull down the covers  
>It's time you let me in<br>Maybe light a couple candles  
>I'll just go ahead and lock the door<br>If you just talk to me baby  
>Till we ain't strangers anymore<br>**  
>Lay your head on my pillow<br>I sit beside you on the bed  
>Don't you think it's time we say<br>Some things we haven't said  
>It ain't too late to get back to that place<br>Back to where, we thought it was before  
>Why don't you look at me<br>Till we ain't strangers anymore

_Sometimes it's hard to love me  
><em>_**Sometimes**__ it's hard to love you too  
>I know it's hard believing<br>__**That**__ love can pull us through  
>It would be so easy<br>To live your life  
>With one foot out the door<br>Just hold me baby  
>Till we ain't <em>_**strangers**__ anymore  
><em>  
><em>It's hard to find forgiveness<br>When we just turn out the lights  
>It's hard to say you're sorry<br>When you can't tell wrong from right  
>It would be <em>_**so[**__so__**]**__ easy  
>To spend your whole damn life<br>Just keeping_ score_  
><em>

_**So let's get down to it baby  
>their ain't no need to lie<br>**_  
>Tell me who you think you see<br>When you look into my eyes

_Let's put our two hearts back together  
>And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor<em>  
><em>Make love with me baby<br>Till we ain't strangers anymore_

We're not strangers anymore  
>We're not strangers<p>

**We're not strangers anymore**

"Wow that was amazing" Tristan whispered into Rory's ear's, blown away by their performance. "Now THAT is chemistry" he turned and looked into her eyes as he said it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do own Glee, Gilmore Girls or the song: 'You're so Vain' by Carly Simon, 'You're The one that i want' from the EPIC movie Grease :D

* * *

><p>"<strong>Unforgettable, that's what you are"<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Wow that was incredible Rach!" Finn said with excitement, forgetting just how much he used to love to sing with the brown hair brown eyed girl.

"Oh Finn it was fantastic! That was the most fun I have had in ages!" she gushed at him, hugging him tightly, "thank you Finn" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Even more than being Wednesday on stage?" he said with amusement, and hugged her tightly back.

Quinn walked up to them and told them how much she had loved watching them, and they were lost in conversation, leaving Rachel to herself, which she didn't mind much, she smiled at her old friends and could see the sparks flying from both of them, and she was glad and happy for it, she turned and walked into the crowd.

* * *

><p>We sang better than that" Jesse said with hidden jealousy, he was a great actor and knew how to hide his true feelings really well.<p>

"You think so?" she asked him with amusement, knowing he knew that Finn and her had always had more passion when they sang, than when she had ever sung with him. Yes they did mesh really well together, but they were such good actors that they could show the presence of passion, even when they didn't truly feel it.

It really made her question her truly feelings for him, and if she ever had truly feelings for him in the first place. She had always been drawn to very stronger male leader singer/actors that she performed with.

Jesse curiously watched as she walked away from him and on to the stage to speak to Noah about a song selection he guessed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Noah, mind if I sing next?" she asked him, and he looked at her with such a smile that showed how much he really felt for her.<p>

"Sure babe. What song?" he had seen Jesse walk up to her when she had finally been alone.

"You're so vain" she said with a laugh, and Noah had laughed too with amusement, knowing now her true feelings for his rival. Now he just had to find out how she felt about Finn, that last song had been sung with such emotion and passion that he wasn't so sure any more if they were drawing on how they use to feel about each other or if it just felt like old times for them. He had to admit that they did have pretty good connection when they sang together.[ He had missed the interaction between the blond and his ex-best friend.] Was Sam and the entire Glee club right that she really did love him?

"That was fantastic Tina and Mike! It reminded me of the times we use to have at Glee club all those years ago!" he waited till the applauses died down for his old friends before he continues to talk again.

"I am honour to be asking the wonderfully talented and beautiful woman back onto the stage, Miss Rachel Berry" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek at his sweetness.

_You walked into the party  
>Like you were walking onto a yacht<br>Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
>Your scarf it was apricot<br>You had one eye in the mirror  
>As you watched yourself gavotte<br>And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
>They'd be your partner, and<em>

_You're so vain_  
><em>You probably think this song is about you<em>  
><em>You're so vain<em>  
><em>I'll bet you think this song is about you<em>  
><em>Don't you? Don't you?<em>

_You had me several years ago_  
><em>When I was still quite naive<em>  
><em>Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair<em>  
><em>And that you would never leave<em>  
><em>But you gave away the things you loved<em>  
><em>And one of them was me<em>  
><em>I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee<em>  
><em>Clouds in my coffee, and<em>

_You're so vain_  
><em>You probably think this song is about you<em>  
><em>You're so vain<em>  
><em>I'll bet you think this song is about you<em>  
><em>Don't you? Don't you?<em>

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_  
><em>Clouds in my coffee, and<em>

_You're so vain_  
><em>You probably think this song is about you<em>  
><em>You're so vain<em>  
><em>I'll bet you think this song is about you<em>  
><em>Don't you? Don't you?<em>

_Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga_  
><em>And your horse naturally won<em>  
><em>Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia<em>  
><em>To see the total eclipse of the sun<em>  
><em>Well, you're where you should be all the time<em>  
><em>And when you're not, you're with<em>  
><em>Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend<em>  
><em>Wife of a close friend, and<em>

_You're so vain_  
><em>You probably think this song is about you<em>  
><em>You're so vain<em>  
><em>I'll bet you think this song is about you<em>  
><em>Don't you? Don't you?<em>

* * *

><p>Noah walked onto the stage next to her and watched everyone clapped their hands for the woman that he loved with all his heart and soul. She was his muse, his inspiration for all the songs he had written in the past and all the songs that he performed. He wished she knew that, he wasn't going to make her aware of that until he had to.<p>

"Wow incredible Rach', now we know why Broadway has taken you in with open arms!" he said with such pride and emotion, and she hugged him tightly, hoping that it was unmistakable love for him that was strewn all threw her eyes and face.

"Thank you Noah! Can we sing my most favourite song together?" she said into the mike, and whispered into his ears for a few seconds while chatter fell through the room.

"Of course Rach anything for you" he flirted with a smile, he would do anything for her.

"You're the one that I want?" A few people whistle [which sounded like Sam and Santana], and laughed at them and then clapped their hands.

"Yeah!" they heard Britney yell with excitement, jumping up and down.

[**Rachel singing in bold/**Noah singing in normal/_Both singing in italics_]

**Tell me about it stud!  
><strong>  
>I got chills.<br>They're multiplyin'.  
>And I'm losin' control.<br>'Cause the power  
>you're supplyin',<br>it's electrifyin'!

**You better shape up,  
>'cause I need a man<br>and my heart is set on you.  
>You better shape up;<br>you better understand  
>to my heart I must be true.<br>**  
>Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.<p>

_You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<br>_  
><strong>If you're filled<br>with affection  
>you're too shy to convey,<br>meditate in my direction.  
>Feel your way.<br>**  
>I better shape up,<br>'cause you need a man  
><strong>i need a man<br>who can keep me satisfied.  
><strong>I better shape up  
>if I'm gonna prove<br>**you better prove  
>that my faith is justified.<br>**  
>Are you sure?<br>_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
><em>  
><em>You're the one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
>The one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
>The one that I want<br>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
>The one I need.<br>Oh, yes indeed.  
><em>  
><em>You're the one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
>The one that I want.<br>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
>The one that I want<br>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
>The one I need.<br>Oh, yes indeed.  
><em>

_You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

* * *

><p>Applause broke through the hall as everyone clapped their hands so loud, whistles and chatter exploding from all over the place. The two suddenly kissed, bringing gasped, confusion and excitement all through the room.<p>

"That was incredible" Rory said to Tristan, who smiled at her with such happiness. He was glad to have seen Rachel again; he now knew that he was in love with his best friend Lauren. He just hoped that she felt exactly the same way he did.

"Yes it was incredible" he looked over at Lauren and she turned to look at him, having the moment that they had never realised until now.

"Tristan"

"Yes I know Lauren" Rory watched the interaction between the two and smiled for her friends. She hoped that Sam felt the same way that she did as well. She left the two people and went in search of the man that she knew was her destiny.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Hey everyone I think this could possibly be the second last chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Gilmore Girls, song Sarah McLachlan - Angel

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Unforgettable, that's what you are"**

**Chapter Sixteen: End of the Night**

Sam went in search of Rory, hoping that she felt exactly the way he did about her. He had never in his entire life felt the emotion he felt when he was next to her. She was one in a million, so very special that he knew that he didn't want to see her with anyone else.

"Sam can we dance?" Rebecca Shannon asked him flirtatiously. She was beautiful, but he had only ever seen the red head as a really good friend.

"Raincheck?" he smiled at her.

"Okay I will hold you to that!" she said to him, letting him walk off and walking to the dance floor on her own. Finn made a beeline for the redhead, having seen her from across the room.

He saw Rory talking to Logan, which wasn't a good sign. He had heard a rumour that they had once been an item and engaged to be wed, unbeknownst to his new fiancée, but that didn't stop a man from changing his mind did it? Rory was one in a million. She was everything that he could ever ask in a woman.

Smart, sexy, beautiful, lovely and incredibly breathe taking in every possible way.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Logan?" she demanded of him, the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan was being sung by someone familiar. She looked up and saw Sam standing on the stage, and all that Logan was saying disappeared into the air, as she listened to the song that Sam was singing instead.<p>

_Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay  
>There's always one reason<br>To feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<br>Memory seeps from my veins  
>Let me be empty<br>And weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

_In the arms of an angel  
>Fly away from here<br>From this dark cold hotel room  
>And the endlessness that you fear<br>You are pulled from the wreckage  
>Of your silent reverie<br>You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort there<em>

_So tired of the straight line_  
><em>And everywhere you turn<em>  
><em>There's vultures and thieves at your back<em>  
><em>And the storm keeps on twisting<em>  
><em>You keep on building the lie<em>  
><em>That you make up for all that you lack<em>  
><em>It don't make no difference<em>  
><em>Escaping one last time<em>  
><em>It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh<em>  
><em>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<em>

_In the arms of an angel_  
><em>Fly away from here<em>  
><em>From this dark cold hotel room<em>  
><em>And the endlessness that you fear<em>  
><em>You are pulled from the wreckage<em>  
><em>Of your silent reverie<em>  
><em>You're in the arms of the angel<em>  
><em>May you find some comfort there<em>  
><em>You're in the arms of the angel<em>  
><em>May you find some comfort here<em>

* * *

><p>Sam had finished singing the song, which threw a thunderous applause around the room, to the rock and roll version he threw into Sarah McLachlan's Angel.<p>

He walked towards the girl of his dreams, turned her around and kissed her as passionate as his heart would let him, thankful that she kissed him as passionately as he was kissing her. The room disappearing, leaving the couple existing only to each other.

Logan walked away, knowing that there was no future there for him now. He pushed his shoulders back and walked around the hall looking for his fiancée and reminds himself why he fell for her in the first place.

"Did you hear that last song?" she gushed at him, hugging her tightly to him, and kissing her full on the lips, with as much as he could give her. He knew that she was his future, and she would be there for him for the rest of his life. Rory was lost to him now and he was going to have to accept that, if he was going to have a life with Alisha.

"Yes. It was lovely wasn't it?" he pulled away from her, and looked down at her twinkling eyes that he knew was all the love for him.

"I want it for our wedding song!" she told him with a smile, and he knew that every time he would hear that song, it would remind him of this exact night, and also the moment that Rory had chosen someone else over him.

"Anything you want honey!" he did his best to channel her feelings back onto her, she deserved the world, and he was going to give it to her.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Noah never left each other's side for the rest of the night. Giggling and laughing so hard at whatever joke they came up with. Recalling all the memories when they had been teenagers and all the things they had gone through in their lives. A total union of happiness going on between them.<p>

Finn and Quinn had recaptured what they had lost, talking about everything that had happened between them. Realising that they had so much in common than when they had been teenagers in high school. Finn was even talking about wanting to move to New York so he could be closer to her, which made her so ecstatic and overjoyed.

Tristan and Lauren were talking about when exactly their status of best friend had became more than that. Tristan asking Lauren to be his wife, which she agreed to with all the happiness in the world.

Sam and Rory knew that they had finally found what they were looking for in each other.

The icebreaker party was a success to all who had attended. New found love, recaptured love, and love found in the most unlikely places. The Berry/Gilmore party was going to be a night that would be on every ones lips for a very long time indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: if there is anyone else you wanted me to tie up, just leave me a review or pm me, and I shall add them in! Hope you all liked it! Cheers! Rose XX


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: So this is the final chapter to this story. Hope that you have been enjoying this story as much as I have been enjoying writing it! Thank you so much for staying with me and reading this story. Really appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, alerts and favourite! Totally awesome as! YOU ALL ROCK! Cheers! Rose XX

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Gils or Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**Unforgettable, that's what you are"**

**The Final Chapter**

Rachel, Sam and Rory sat in Rachel's balcony, looking out into the distance. The view was spectacular of New York City.

"So this ended just perfect" Rachel sat next to her best friend, holding her hand out to Rory, who gladly took it.

"It sure did" she agreed with her, and sank even more into Sam's embrace, who looked over at her with a smile.

"Let's toast to a lovely night!" Noah came out with one of Rachel's best wine and four champagne flutes, which he laid out in front of them all. He poured a glass for everyone, and then took his seat next to Rachel, kissing her on the lips quickly, before handing her the glass.

"Here, here" Sam picked up the two glasses and handed one over to Rory, who gladly took it, and he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, which she smiled into with glee.

"To love, friendship, and forever" Rachel held her glass up to her friends, smiling so big, her happiness shining out of her.

"To love, friendship, and forever" the four of them repeated in union before clinking their glasses together, and smiling as they took a big sip of their glasses.

They chattered about the things that had happened that night. Ending just the way it did. Each filled with such happiness that it showed in every one of their faces.

* * *

><p>The men went out for a late night snack they could all share, while the ladies still sat out in the balcony reminiscing about the nights events and how they managed to snag the most amazing and gorgeous men in all of New York City.<p>

"OMG!" Rachel and Rory jumped out of their chairs, jumping up and down when the men had closed the front door.

"I know!" they both said again in union, laughing so hard, until they were out of breath.

"OMG! OMG!" they both said again, not so sure what else to say to each other but that. They never expected the night to end like this.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Are we dreaming?" Sam asked his old friend, who gave him the same look.<p>

"I dunno man!" he said with a laugh, the happiest he has felt in such a long time.

"Did we just score those two lovely and talented ladies up there?" Sam asked Noah, who shrugged and looked up at the apartment, hearing the excitement coming from the apartment they had just left.

They both laughed as they heard their girlfriends giggling like school kids who had just found a stash of their parent's goodies.

"This is the most fantastic night ever!" Noah gushed out loud, a little embarrassed that he had said it aloud, and Sam nodded his head with agreement.

"Come on let's hurry up and get the snacks so we can get back to our lovely ladies!" the two quicken their steps and went to the first dessert place they could find and bought whatever looked good, and halved on it.

* * *

><p>"So who would have thought Noah would be back in my life again?" Rachel asked her best friend, who nodded in agreement.<p>

"So who would have thought Sam would be the man of my dreams?" Rory asked back in return, and her best friend nodded back in return.

They heard a knock at the front door, and Rachel walked over to open it.

"Hope you guys got it all!" Rachel told the boys, and turned to walk off, before being pulled towards the figure.

"Yeah I have it all!" Jesse told her back, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want Jesse?" she asked with shocked disbelief at seeing her ex-partner standing before her.

"I want you" was all he said in his drunken slur, "Just like the old days" and he started to walk towards her, and she back away.

"Get out of here Jesse!" Rory screamed at him, and grabbed the closest thing she could find and handed one object to Rachel and grabbed another for her to protect themselves.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Jesse said with a laugh, and walked towards the ladies, not scared of what could happen to him.

"How did you get in here?" Rachel asked him, knowing that Frank would never let anyone through without first contacting the first. He must have been away from his post.

* * *

><p>"That was Rory's voice!" Sam said with alarm, and the two boys bolted for the door.<p>

Frank stood up, seeing the shock and alarm in their strides, grabbing his keys and knowing something was up.

"We heard Rory scream!" Noah told the middle aged man in worry.

"Oh no! I went to the back room to get something for a moment!" Frank said in shame, and bowing his head.

"It's not your fault Frank. These things happen!" Sam tried to make the older man feel better.

"Just good you are here with the keys and can help us open it without having to break it down" Noah told he older man, who nodded his head in agreement, and the doors pinged open and they ran to Rachel's apartment.

Frank quickly opened Rachel's door, and the two men pushed past him, and grabbed Jesse straight away and pushed him towards the door, following after him, until he was out of the building, landing two punches on the curly haired man's face, before running back to the apartment, to help Rachel and Rory out.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry!" Frank said to the ladies, who ran up to him and hugged the older man, "I left the desk for a moment to get something from the back", he hugged the ladies tightly to him, and tears filled his eyes.<p>

"It's not your fault Frank!" Rachel told the old man quietly, still reeling from the events that had just happened.

"Yeah Frank, no one expected him to turn up like that here tonight!" Rory tried to smooth the man over a bit.

"The boys took care of him. I'm sure he won't mess with us again" Rachel assured the man, and hugged him again, and heard a knock at the door, and knew it was their men.

Frank looked through the peep hole and then sighed with relief as he saw Sam and Noah at the door, and opened it slowly.

"Hey Frank!" the two men shook his hands, and walked to their girlfriends, and hugged the tight.

"He won't even think to have to guts to come back here or even go near you again" Noah reassured the ladies, and kissed Rachel quickly.

"He definitely won't even think to speak your names" Sam agreed with his old friend, and kissed Rory hard on the mouth.

"Leave you to it! Have a good night!" Frank said to them all, and hugged and kissed the girls again, and shook the men's hands, and closed the door behind them.

"So here is dessert, a bit of a mess you'll find in their" Noah said sheepishly, and looked over at Sam, who nodded his head.

"Yeah sorry ladies, we threw them at Franks table and ran for your apartments" Sam explained and brought them to sit on the couch. Beginning to open one of the packages, this had the mixed contents. Noah opened the other box and showed the same results!

"Looks delish!" Rachel compliments and gave everyone a spoon, digging in first.

"Hrmmm looks yummy!" Rory agreed and took a big bit of her spoon.

The men burst out laughing at their ladies, and couldn't believe how normal they acted from what had just taken place.

The two ladies laughed too, bits of cake falling out of their mouths.

Now THIS was definitely a night to remember.

_**FINISH!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY!**_

* * *

><p>AN: LOL I wasn't planning on Jesse starting all that up, but hey he came he went, and everyone had mushed up caked! Yummy way to end it LOL VERY Gilmore ending ahahha Cheers! Rose XX


End file.
